Who cares?
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: Dedicated to Bunny Aino and any other ChibiUsa Haters. The stupid gakki. This story has mindless and my weird ways of bashing the gakki and note I have a sick sense of humor. Just Review. I don't care. Techically this is my last posting here on


Silver- this is sorta part of the bet Bunny and I made. Which means I have to write a Chibi-Usa bashing fic. Plus add humor. This is gonna be easy. Anywho. I have no clue why I'm still on so don't ask. But know I'm gone after this and that my sister is rewriting my fics and reposting them with more added I think...

Usagi- (smiling) so this bashing the gakki? I am involved in this right?

Silver- (evil smile) more than you know.

Usagi- Silver does not own Sailor Moon otherwise her and Bunny would've killed off the gakki already.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary- Dedicated to Bunny Aino and any other Chibi-Usa Haters. The stupid gakki. This story has mindless and my weird ways of bashing the gakki and note I have a sick sense of humor. Ask Bunny about the time I made Rei and Y. Bakara get into a fight. It was funny.

Bunny- Sheesh. That's apart of our fic so don't spoil it. Too much.

Silver- HEY! who wrote that?

Bunny- You didn't do that line?

Silver- (twitch twitch) SETO KAIBA!

Some random place:

Mokuba- you're busted.

Seto- not yet. ( BEWD helicopter shows up)

Mokuba- O.o o-kay (watches his older brother leave in plane) idiot. now to find Silver and tell on Seto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: _O.o_ oKay

A pink-haired girl walked happily down the street. So far Mamo-chan had fallen...

_…off a cliff?_

_…down a well?_

_O.o_

_What?_

So far Mamo-chan had fallen for her plan. Operation…

_….Meteor?_

_…On your fat head?_

Operation: make Usagi kill herself. The gakki was going to…

_take a number 2?_

_f..k Mamoru?_

_SLEEP with Helios?_

The chibi gakki was going to Mamoru's house because she had a big surprise for him. After reaching the park she saw Usagi. Usagi held an ice cream one in one hand and a book in the other.

"Ohayo Usagi-chan!" Chibi-Usa said in a sweet voice, which ended up sounding something like a set of nails being dragged down a chalkboard.

"Youkai gakki! (demon brat)" Usagi snapped at her before eating the ice cream in front extremely slowly to catch the brat's attention.

"I want an ice cream!" Chibi-Usa whined, attempting to give her the puppy-dog-eye treatment.

"I don't care!" Usagi started to say, before an evil thought crossed her mind.

"You know what, here Chibi-Usa have mine. It's chocolate chip." Usagi said placing a clueless look on her face. Chibi-Usa reach for it and was reward with it dumped on top of her pink hair.

Usagi smiled, " Aren't you going to yell about telling Mamo-chan?"

Chibi-Usa ran off crying but didn't get far because Usagi tripped her.

"Opps." Usagi said same smile on her face. " I'm such a klutz!"

Chibi-Usa attempted to glare at her. " stupid bitch!"

Usagi innocent look. " Oh MY! You chibi youkai girl!"

Rei and the other inners showed up right then and heard Usagi's statement. Rei pulled out a slip of paper with Japanese writing on it and throw it at Chibi-Usa, where it landed smack dab in the middle of her forehead - right between the eyes.

"Aku Ryo Tai San!" Rei cried as the paper glowed red then orange then stopped.

" I always knew she was a demon and this so proves it!" Usagi cried in joy, while throwing her arms in the air as she jumped up and down. Minako's lips twitched into a feral smirk.

"Does this mean we get to kill her? Because we have to destroy all YOUKIAS!" she asked innocently. The others seemed to think it over.

"Alright," Rei and Usagi immediately said.

Makoto nodded her agreement, "Okay."

"I guess," was the blue-haired genius' response. The blondes smiled and dragged the paralyzed demon towards the forest to destroy her.

------------What Mamoru is Doing--------------------

Mamoru stood in the dark guest bedroom that Chibi-Usa always occupied when she stayed the night. The pictures she had drawn were of the two of them and Usagi off to the side dead. He looked at a picture of Chibi-Usa that was on the night stand.

"My moon princess," he said in a trance like voice," Is in danger!"

Transforming into Tuxedo Mask. He left to look for...

_…his check?_

_…the golden crystal?_

_…his brain?_

_O.o_

_Okay I'll stop that. (mumbles) No I won't, it's so much funny… (evil laughs)_

...Chibi-Usa.

Tuxedo Mask looked in the park but didn't see her then saw something in the woods. Moving quietly. In simple words: loud as crap. The trees rustled as he moved.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars shouted and the attack hit Tuxedo Mask - bulls eye, smack in the face.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" came Sailor Jupiter's attack, causing the tuxedoed freak to teeter and fall off the branch he was sitting on.

"AHH!" and the tuxedo wearing weirdo fall from the tree. The senshi of fire grinned as she surveyed her handiwork and pointed to Sailor Moon, who was feigning an innocent smile on her face,

"My, my, my. How the tables have turned. You've dumped poor Usagi-chan over here too many times." Her voice grew a dark tone to it as she hissed,

"Uranus do you agree with me when I say it's time to de-MAN-ify Tuxedo-no-baka?" Sailor Uranus let out an evil laugh, pulled out her Space Sword from her sub-space pocket and strode over to the twitching Tuxedoed ex-Prince of Earth.

" Of course I agree with you Mars. I call first dibs! Who's after me?" came Uranus's snarl.

" WHAT! NOOOOOOOOO (chokes) OOOOOOOO!" Tuxedo Mask yelled closing his legs in attempt to protect himself from Uranus's Space Sword.

Chibi-Usa eyes wide. "YOU'RE SICK TWISTED PEO--" The pink haired gakki never got the chance to finish because Sailor Moon had slapped her, then kneed her swiftly.

"God that felt good!"

"HEY WHAT ABOUT US!" two voices yelled.

The inners turned, plus Uranus, turned to see Sailor Pluto and Saturn stalking towards them.

" We've had to put up with that brat more than you!" Sailor Saturn said.

" I was forced to LIKE the girl…brat…demon!" Sailor Pluto exclaimed.

" SHE'S MY FUTURE DAUGHTER AND I GET STUCK WITH HER MORE THEN YOU DO BECAUSE I LIVE WITH THE DEMON CHILD OF A MORON!" Sailor Moon shouted, crossing her arms in front of her in protest.

Sailor Saturn grinned as she twirled her glaive in her hand as she smirked down at her supposed best friend.

She squatted in front of her and said, "I have a surprise for you, gakki."

"Ice cream?" the youkai gakki asked immediately. The senshi of destruction gave an evil laugh before opening her sub-space pocket and pulling out her sleeping boyfriend, Trunks Briefs.

"Did you think you could keep him a secret from us?" she hissed, then slapped her.

"He loves me, not you, gakki."

"HE DOES NOT!" the pink haired brat cried, tears streaming down her face.

Saturn smirked, "Want to find out?"

While they two were conversing, Sailor Mercury snuck behind Trunks and gave him a shot. Saturn prodded the sayian from his sleep and he stood up. His lavender hair fell in his eyes so he ran a hand through it and wrapped an arm around Sailor Saturn.

"Hey baby. What's going on? Did I miss the party or something?"

Saturn traced his jaw with her pointer finger and shook her head, "Of course not Trunks-chan." Trunks leaned down and kissed his girlfriend deeply.

"TRUNKS!" Chibi Usa screamed, "NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM TOO!"

Sailor Saturn stopped kissing her new boyfriend and turned her glaive in the pink-haired brat's face.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

Saturn took Trunks' hand and walked over to a fuming Sailor Moon. Innocent appearing, she poked the princess of the moon and asked, "Can I be your replacement daughter?" Sailor Moon grinned and hugged her new daughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver- (pokes tongue out) ha! Thank you now for my perment vacation!

Hoshi- (Silver's sister) dork!

Mokuba- (just appearing) Hi Silver! you know Seto--

Silver- hacked into my computer and started spilling my secrets?

Mokuba- (confused) uh yea how'd you know.

Silver- (shows the summary)

Mokuba- oh.

Hoshi- tomorrow I reveil some of Silver's favorite stories she wrote. After I rewrite them of course. (smiles innocently)

Silver- whatever I need to kill Seto!

( KaibaCorp plane appears)

Silver- my ride.

Mokuba- Seto's going to be so mad.

Hoshi- your telling me...


End file.
